freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
A... P-Poppy Cat Story Redo???
Poppy Cat was the legendary Cat Warrior. She and Poppy Cat’s Friends protected the Valley of Peace with their awesome kung fu skills. One day, when a group of lion bandits attacked a village, Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends went to help. As Poppy Cat fought Mufasa, she spotted an eye-shaped symbol on the lion’s fur. Suddenly, a strange vision flashed in her mind. She saw tiny cat hands reaching for a cat mother. Poppy Cat was distracted, and the lion bandits escaped. Poppy’s Friends gathered around their friend. ‘’What happened?’’ Alma asked. Poppy Cat shook her head. ‘’I don’t know.’’ Poppy Cat couldn’t stop thinking about her childhood memory. She went to her father’s noodle shop. ‘’Nature Cat,’’ Poppy Cat said. ‘’Where did I come from?’’ Nature Cat decided it was time to tell Poppy Cat the truth. ‘’You might have been…kind of… adopted,’’ he said. Nature Cat pulled out a radish basket. ‘’You came from this,’’ he said. ‘’Years ago, I went out to the back to where my vegetables had just been delivered. Only there were no radishes. Just a very hungry baby cat.’’ Poppy Cat was shocked. She couldn’t believe her parents had left her. ‘’Your story may not have had a happy beginning,’’ Nature Cat said. ‘’But look how it’s turned out. You’ve got me, you’ve got kung fu, you’ve got noodles.’’ But Poppy Cat wondered if that was enough. Meanwhile, many miles away, a lion named Scar arrived in Poppy Cat City where his family had ruled long ago. ‘’Leave my house,’’ he ordered the current rulers, Sarabi, Timon, and Pumbaa. But the great kung fu masters refused to go. Scar used a huge, terrible cannon against Sarabi. All that remained was her hammer. Scar and his army moved into Lion’s Palace. ‘’All of the Poppy Cat World will bow before me!’’ Scar said. But the Ferocious Beast warned him that a great warrior of orange would defeat him. When Angelina heard what had happened, she sent Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends to Poppy Cat City. On the journey, Poppy Cat told Alma that her dad wasn’t her real dad. Alma tried to help Poppy Cat focus and find Inner Peace as Angelina Ballerina had instructed. When they arrived in Poppy Cat City, Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends saw lion soldiers everywhere. Poppy Cat saw Mufasa climb into a rickshaw. Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends chased him to Scar’s Palace. At the Palace, they were outnumbered by the lion army. ‘’We surrender!’’ Poppy Cat said. The lions took Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends to see Scar. As Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends were led to the Palace, Poppy Cat thought about Sarabi. What could Scar have that would defeat kung fu? Poppy Cat had a plan. But first she had to face her old enemy…stairs. Finally, with the help of a massive gorilla, Poppy Cat entered Scar’s throne room. Scar was waiting for his guests. A large cannon stood beside him. Scar instructed his guards to light the cannon. Gideon was out of her cage! She put out the cannon’s fuse as Owl freed Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends. Finally Poppy Cat faced Scar. Then she saw Scar’s fur. A red eye! Poppy Cat had another vision: Scar had been there the night Poppy Cat’s parents left her! With Poppy Cat distracted, Scar jumped out the window and raced across town to the Fireworks Factory. He aimed rows of cannons at the Palace and fired. The Palace collapsed in flames. Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends escaped just in time. Poppy’s Friends were upset. Alma demanded that Poppy Cat tell them the truth. ‘’You had Scar,’’ she said. ‘’What happened?’’ Poppy Cat told her friends about the red eye and her memories. Alma understood, but she wanted Poppy Cat to stay safe. She told her to stay behind while Poppy’s Friends battled Scar. Poppy’s Friends set off for Scar’s Fireworks Factory. The place was crawling with guards, so they set up a careful plan of attack. Poppy Cat had gone to the Fireworks Factory, too. And she had found Scar. The lion laughed. ‘’Your parents didn’t love you!’’ he told Poppy Cat. Then Scar lit a cannon. Kaboom! Poppy Cat was blasted out of the factory. She landed in a river, where the Ferocious Beast rescued her. The old beast was very kind. He wanted to help Poppy Cat remember her past. Long ago, Poppy Cat had lived in the cat village with her parents. It was a peaceful, happy place until the Ferocious Beast read Scar’s fate. He had told the lion that a cat would stand in his way on his path to glory. When Poppy Cat was just a baby, Scar and his army had invaded the cat village and set fire to the homes. Now Poppy Cat understood. Her parents hadn’t abandoned her. Her mother had hid her in the radish basket to save her! Knowing the truth helped Poppy Cat find Inner Peace. She balanced a single water drop in her hand as Angelina Ballerina had taught her. The drop didn’t break. Poppy Cat raced back to Poppy Cat City. Together, she and Poppy’s Friends were ready to take on Scar and his army. Angelina Ballerina and the kung fu masters came to help with the battle. Poppy Cat used Angelina’s lesson on Inner Peace to catch the cannonballs fired by Scar. Then she launched them back at the lion and his army. Soon Scar and his cannons were destroyed. Poppy Cat returned to her father’s noodle shop. Her father was waiting for her. ‘’I know who I am,’’ Poppy Cat told her dad. ‘’I am your daughter.’’ Nature Cat hugged his daughter. Then they went inside to cook noodles together. Category:********